


Serious Business

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, need to sleep, tired after a long day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's had a really bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Written for fredbassett's fandom_stocking using the prompt “knackered after a bad day.”

What they don't tell you at SHIELD Academy is that a large portion of your time as a SHIELD agent will be taken up by trying to work out how to get slime/blood/unknown biological agent of probably not harmful alien origin out of your clothes/hair/parts of your anatomy said liquid should never have been able to reach in the first place.

As Clint stood under the shower at HQ, after the worst mission of his career (and boy, was that saying something) he was beginning to take this lack of preparation as a personal insult.

“Fury's given us the week off,” Coulson said, slipping into the shower behind Clint and pressing a kiss to Clint's shoulder.

Clint sighed and leaned back. “A real week off or a SHIELD week?”

Coulson murmured something against his back, but Clint supposed it didn't matter. Shower, bed, sleep, morning sex, repeat until SHIELD called them in again.

They hadn't mentioned that when he'd joined up either. Which was probably just as well.

Saving the word was a serious business, after all.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Goo Guys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720959) by [allochthon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allochthon/pseuds/allochthon)




End file.
